


Crossing timelines

by lightsfillthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Coffee Shops, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsfillthesky/pseuds/lightsfillthesky
Summary: “There’s only one plug in this entire coffee shop and you’re sitting right in front of it and you’re not even using it, and my laptop is about to die in the middle of this online exam I’m taking, so whatever I don’t care how intimidatingly attractive you are I’m sitting down at your table to plug my shit in.” AU A spinoff





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know why i'm so obsessed with coffee shops in all my stories but here you go!

There are days where he wished he could just abandon college and run away to someplace exotic and lay out in the sun till his skin burns or go backpacking to literally anywhere but here, maybe sipping some hot chocolate in the snowy mountains.

 

But no, he was here in New York, which doesn’t sound bad at all but after being crucified by his professor in front of everyone on how his papers didn’t influence or help society. He’s studying criminology and folklore if he wants to do a paper on werewolves he should be able to considering his best friend is a true alpha but no he’s paper was deemed worthless in freaking folklore class.

 

He tried refuting the professors point because a girl behind him had a topic about how we could control pixies into helping us grow more agriculturally _she can’t be serious_ in what world does that make sense? He’s seen pixies and they’re little demons not fluffy cute helpers.

 

He had 12 hours to re do his entire paper, choose another topic, investigate, backup everything with legitimate sources because his professor was a total douchebag and didn’t let him at least have a day to re do everything, he wanted everything before midnight. He could practically feel the migraine coming on.

 

He walked into lunar café, it’s practically his second home at this point. Everyone who works here is from the supernatural criteria and a lot of regulars were also.

 

He had meet the owner a couple of times, a vampire who’s been living in New York for the last 200 hundred years and it was amazing hearing all his stories all the knowledge he had on, the wars he witness, presidential assassinations, new world changing laws he literally saw history happen.

 

He dropped his backpack in the nook he usually sat at, he headed towards the counter “Hey tabby” she was a fox, who was a year younger than him with red hair contrasting her pale skin she’s only been working for a month but they got along incredibly well considering the first time they meet Scott had been staying over and he reeked of werewolf, who would of known foxes and werewolves didn’t really like each other “Can I have two large coffees?”

 

She grimaced “That bad?”

 

He slouched on the counter, his elbows resting on the glass “Don’t get me started I have to write an entire paper and I have no idea what to do, nada zilch. Just kill me” he groaned

 

She rang up his tab “He didn’t like the werewolf idea?”

 

“Nope, said it wasn’t contributing to the society so why bother, he literally believes they’re very few werewolves left and I know for a fact that is not true but does he care? No he doesn’t” he sighed as he pushed himself to move across the counter waiting for his drinks “I hate those professors that think they know everything and can’t admit to one fault, it makes me want to slam my face on my desk”

 

She cackled “And you call me the drama queen? But yeah I’ve got a couple of teachers like that doesn’t matter if I’m telling her 2+2=4 she’ll still tell me I’m wrong”

 

He shudders “I still can’t believe you study math for a living”

 

“What? You don’t like it?” she passed him his two large hot coffees

 

“No I do, it’s just didn’t have the amazing high school experience so I ended up hating the class but not the subject you know what I mean?” he gave her a small smile

 

“Totally, happened to me with chemistry” she looks back at the cash register “Got to go, have fun” she winked at him

 

* * *

 

  
He cracked his knuckles as he sat surrounded by a couple of books, he truly had no idea what his professor wanted it was quite a vague description that he got after he asked. He passed his hands through his hair, tugging it in the process. He sat staring at his laptop for 10 minutes nothing was working so he decided to waste his time on the Internet waiting for an epiphany.

 

As he was looking through gifs of cats when he heard the bell on the ring, he lifted his gaze and he really wasn’t prepared for what he saw, even saying the man in front of him was attractive was an understatement. He had to advert his gaze because he knew he was about to drool.

 

The man sat in the corner diagonal to him, he was huge, his olive green Henley stretching across his chest, jet black hair and his eyes _god those eyes_ his phone started ringing as he fumbled to pick it up “Hey wolf boy what’s up?”

 

“I need you” Scott whined

 

“So do I love of my life, what did you do this time? Bug your heavily pregnant wife again?”

 

“No, I need someone to help me I have a meeting with another alpha today” The man in the corner lifted his gaze and he gave him a small wave

 

“I’ll give you tips but I’ve got a paper that I have to turn in and it’s like 60% of my grade so I can’t really skpe like last time” he chewed on his pen he could practically hear Scott pacing

 

“He’s from Beacon Hills”

 

“Oh, who?”

 

“Talia’s son, Derek Hale” he had meet Talia many times after finding out about his abilities, I mean starting fires tends to catch attention from the local alpha, he only discovered his abilities after Scott was bit my rogue alpha. Talia explained that it worked like a repressed memory.

 

Stiles squints “I remember him, he was hot” the man in the corner chokes on his coffee, wiping his mouth on his sleeve “Dude just be nice, explain everything, answer what he wants to know and pray because he’s a real alpha”

 

“I’m a real alpha” Scott murmured

 

“Sure you are puppy” he smiled “Look I got to go, text me if you need anything else”

 

“Bye Stiles”

 

He hung up, chewing on his bottom lip as he sagged in his seat. He had only written two paragraphs “I’m going to fail, my life is going to suck, I’ll just die and fucking Harris will be ecstatic because “Stilinski you will always be a failure” he groaned as he covered his face with his palms

 

* * *

 

 

He was totally on a roll he finally knew what he could write about, which he belittles himself on why he didn’t choose that in the beginning but he’s going to ignore his stupidity for now. He would write about beings with elemental manipulation he had a ton of books he transferred online from Deaton.

 

Suddenly the message “10% battery left” on his laptop pops up _totally fine you brought the charger this time, we don’t want a repeat of last time_ he pulled out his charger from his backpack turning to look at the plug next to him, that’s why he always sits here it’s the best place to not have to move ever and of course they’re both occupied. He scans the room and just his luck insanely attractive dude is reading a book and not using the plug next to him. He debates it internally for a few minutes while his computer is slowly dying “fuck it” he places everything in his bookbag and walks over to hot dude giving him his best smile “Hi, I was wondering if you could save my life and let me sit with you”

 

The guy lifted an eyebrow clearly unimpressed “Shit that sounded way too flirty, it’s just your sitting next to an outlet and I need to charge my laptop so I can do my stupid paper and not die, so please??” he wasn’t above begging, he bats his eyelashes for extra effect

 

The man grunts and gestures for him to sit down, he smiles “thanks man, serious life savior”

 

* * *

 

 

He pulls out a redbull pouring it into his coffee cup, he can feel the mans gaze on him as he whispers “I’m going to die”. He chugs it down in one fell swoop “That can’t be good for you” the man grimaces

 

“You’re probably right but can’t think about it now” he grins

 

“What’s your paper about?”

 

“uh elemental manipulation, I was originally going to write about werewolves and their hierarchy, you know explain the relationship between Alpha, Beta and Omega and how they can contribute to our understanding of what’s considered human and animal”

 

“You know a lot about werewolves?” the man asks

 

“Yeah, my best friend is a true alpha flashy I know but in actuality he’s a puppy, a total goober” he waves him off

 

“You smell like firewood”

 

He breaks out into a smile “You’re a werewolf, that’s really cool and yeah that’s why I’m doing my paper on elemental manipulation, oh I’m Stiles by the way”

 

“I’m Derek Hale” the man smiles back

 

He furrows his eyebrows and the opens his eyes wide, hitting the man on his shoulder “wait? Derek Hale as in Talia Hale’s son? As in alpha?? Dude small world”

 

The man chuckles a bit “Yes, I’m sorry I overheard your conversation with your friend, my mom organized a meeting with Scott more a formality then anything I’m heading back soon with my betas so”

 

“Dude, your mom is awesome, intimidating as hell but awesome. Guessing you wouldn’t want a turf war I get it. I accidently almost started a turf war wasn’t exactly my finest moment”

 

The man laughs, “Even though I just meet you I can see you doing something like that”

 

He snorts, “Well what can I say. How is that going to work? Having three alphas on one territory?”

 

“My mom is stepping down politically anyways she’ll still be an alpha but won’t be the one making decisions, I’ll be the local alpha, your friend Scott will be a co-alpha if he wants or he can just share territory. Are you his emissary?”

 

He shakes his head “Lydia is, she’s a banshee and I was told by Deaton being an emissary is a permanent fixture in a pack and even though I love Scott, we’re practically brothers. It just doesn’t feel right you know? Like it doesn’t connect”

 

Derek hums “I get it, I still haven’t found my emissary”

 

“Does it make your pack unbalanced?”

 

“Sometimes, it’s just me and my betas, there are five of us in total. I think you might know them they’re around your age and also grew up in Beacon Hills, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, Isaac lahey and Jackson whittemore”

 

“I knew of them, we barely talked, Erica was sweet though and we were friend when we were younger but Jackson was a total asshole, is he still an asshole? I haven’t seen him in what? 5 years?”

 

“He’s gotten better”

 

“So what like 50% asshole?” he smirks

 

Derek huffs a laugh shaking his head a little “Have I meet you before?”

 

“Well have you ever gotten arrested before? My dad is the sheriff, well when you were growing up he was probably a deputy but I saw you around school you were three years older than me?”

 

“ahh now I remember, you fell face first into the door” Derek smirks

 

He groans, “Why did you have to remember that? I almost broke my nose that time” he drags a hand down his face

 

Derek chuckles, his head slightly tipped back “that time? How many times have you slammed your face against doors?”

 

“Hey! It’s not my fault I’m not exactly graceful” he squawks

 

“How long have you been here?”

 

“Four years, I’m graduating soon and moving back to Beacon hills you?” Stiles turns to look at him

 

“Seven in total, I like the city but it’s time to go home” Derek cross his arms over his chest glancing towards the window lost in thought

 

He hums “I get that, here it’s free no one knows you or has this predesigned picture of who you are. It gives you a different perspective on life cheesy as it sounds”

 

Derek’s face softens “Want some tea? I think you’ve made your body suffer enough from all that coffee you’ve drank”

 

“Tea sounds great” he smiles as he watches Derek get up and head to the counter, he lets out a breath he hadn’t even noticed he was holding, he continues to work on his paper, he’s nearly finished he looks at the clock and it’s barely 6:30.

 

Derek passes him the warm mug, taking a deep breath the warm air heating his face “thank you, how’d you know I liked cinnamon?”

 

“You smell like cinnamon” Derek took a sip of his own drink

Stiles heart warms a bit more “My mom loved cinnamon, she would always have it around the house either it was a candle burning, air freshener or making cinnamon cookies she said it was her favorite scent.” He cleared his throat “What was your book about?”  

 

“It’s about a lone boy who grew up in the forest surrounded my nymphs and fairies. How he struggles with adapting to a new world, where the forest is dying and how we are slowly killing the planet” Derek says as he touches the edges of the hard cover book

 

“oh sounds interesting, is it good?”

 

“It is, my therapist recommended it. Do you want to borrow it?”

 

“Really? Are you sure? What if it by accident l let coffee spill on it or something, I don’t even trust Scott with my books” he shakes his head

 

Derek smiles at him “I trust you”

 

Stiles feels warm inside, his bones tingling and the fire within him settle “How about we trade? I give you my favorite book and you let me borrow that one”

 

Derek grins “Sounds like a plan”

 

* * *

 

They continued talking well into the night, they moved to the roof to watch the sunset both of them leaning against the rail. They talked for what seemed like hours, talking about their dreams, what they wanted to do, their fears of going back to Beacon Hills, their favorite movies, authors and food.

 

“So Derek Hale, what now?” He said as he watches the cars pass by

 

“Well I have to skype with Scott” Derek said as he pulled out his phone

 

He grinned, “He must be panicking right now, he never wants to say the wrong thing”

 

Derek raised an eyebrow “and start a turf war?”

 

“and start a turf war” he stated with a small smirk, he pulled out his own phone “Better email my paper”

 

He sat back down on a longue chair as he pulled out his laptop, he glanced up to see Derek looking at him he blushed as he gave him a small smile. He could see the tips of Derek’s ear turn pink as well as he turned his back.

 

As he types out an email to his professor he can hear the ringing coming from Derek’s phone and Scott's voice.

 

* * *

 

 

The air around them was starting to get colder. Derek was walking him back home after resolving everything between him and  Scott. He felt a shiver run down his back as he rubbed his palms together, he could feel the fire within him starting to swirl

 

Derek shook off his leather jacket passing it to Stiles “Aww thanks big guy” he wrapped himself up, even if Derek and him were similar in height he felt like he was wearing a jacket two sizes bigger. He placed his nose in the collar of the jacket, the scent settling him _huh_

* * *

 

‘Thanks for walking me home” he smiled at Derek just as he was about to take off the jacket, Derek grabbed his wrist “Give it to me the next time we see each other”  

 

He felt his stomach do somersaults “I’d like that” he grabbed Derek’s hand and gave it a squeeze “Then I’ll see you soon, Bye Derek”

 

Derek walked backwards smiling at him “Bye Stiles” he waited to go inside in till he couldn’t see Derek anymore; disappearing around the corner he finally unlocked his door.

 

He headed up to his apartment with a big grin on his face, closing the door behind him he felt like he was on cloud nine as he dropped everything on the couch he laid down still with Derek jacket on, his phone started ringing “Hey Dad, good and you? Actually today wasn’t so bad” he smiled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
